And I Am
by Lilac
Summary: She's changed over the summer. Everyone knows she has appeal, including her. She's more confidant and in control then ever. So why do their voices sound so hollow?


I read some stories about Hermione changing her style, and said 'Hey. What if…?' and thus, this fic was boring. I mean born. I don't know if I'll have this as a Draco/Hermione romance or just as friends. I'll let you decide.

Warnings: Slutty dressing, OOC Draco and Hermione

D/c: I don't own any of the characters or ideas that have come from the Harry Potter phenomena. I have no affiliation with any Harry Potter affiliations.

                                                          And I Am

_Can you see her standing there? _

_And well she's trying to find just anywhere  
The flowers in her hands but she doesn't know why, why_

_And offered is advice to you and all you do was fake it   
Mother, and she's only yours tonight, mother, _

_Oh she never cries, mother,  
But I know there's hurt inside, mother, Julia_

She strolled along the Hogwarts platform. Well, not strolled. The word you might use for her cocky walk and total exclusion of everyone else is bitch. But then that wouldn't quite make sense, would it? So, for now, we'll leave the sentence as it is.

But the point is, she was strolling. And it was a kind of stroll that got everyone else to notice it too. Of course, it wasn't entirely the stroll that attracted people. It could have also been her flashy clothing, or lack there of. Her fuchsia tank top really showed off her midriff, while her short mini skirt left most of her legs available for public appreciation.

Yet, none of this would have been possible if it weren't for her seeming outstanding beauty. Her hair was perfectly straight, leaving it to trail down past her shoulders, lightly caressing the back of her arms. Her small, beautiful teeth seemed to also bring out her small, petite nose as well as her stunning almond eyes. All in all, she was what every girl dreamed of being one day. And she knew it.

She finally came to a stop by an opening into the Hogwarts express. She sighed, cocking her head to the side sorrowfully, batting her eyelashes. Her shoulder heaved slightly, yet gracefully as she called out to her public.

"Oh, this trunk is ever so heavy. I don't know how I'll ever get it up all by myself." About 20 guys seemed to swoop in out of nowhere and offer to carry the offending baggage up the steps. She put her hand to her mouth, acting surprised.

"Oh my," she said, taking a step back. "How will I ever choose just one of you?"

"Hermione?" a surprised voice called up from above. She looked up, saw Harry, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen. But it appears that I have the assistance that I need." The boys, disappointed, slowly trailed away from her, but each not quite letting her out of their sights.

"Harry, be a dear and lift that for me, would you?" she asked sweetly. Harry, who had been too busy gaping at her, startled. 

"Oh, of course." He stuttered, bending down and taking a hold of her trunk.

"That's a good boy." She purred out, giving a slightly satanic glance to Harry's shapely behind. He pulled the burden up, unaware, and lugged it into the train, Hermione trailing behind.

"Hey Harry, did you find…" Ron stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the girl following his best friend. "Oh, um, hello, are you new?" he asked, rather lamely, trying to cover up the slight blush heading across his cheeks.

"Oh, Ronald," she laughed, her voice like water rolling over a rock. "It's me, Hermione." Ron stared.

"Right."

Harry put the trunk away and he took a seat next to Ron, sitting across from Hermione. They didn't speak much as the rest of the student body loaded aboard the express. Ron kept staring at Hermione, almost in horror, as Harry tried to look away and Hermione shot seductive looks at her best friends.

"Um, Hermione," Harry replied, trying to break the silence. "Aren't you supposed to be sitting with the head boy?" Hermione laughed again.

"Eager to have me off, are you?"

"Uh, no," Harry covered quickly. "I just don't want you to get in trouble." She laughed again.

"For refusing to sit next to that scum bag Malfoy? Oh please. Although if I did, I might receive an award for charity work." Her male counterparts laughed somewhat warily, surprised at her swearing.

Other then that they were virtually silent the entire way back, with the some staring, looking away and horror as before. Occasionally Ron or Harry would start a topic, but it would last 5 minutes maximum. Hermione seemed to think their shock was funny, and even seemed to encourage it.

As they got out of the train and into their awaiting carriages, Hermione simply seemed to leap from them while Ron and Harry appeared to be numb and sickly. Even in her school robes she looked sexual. The colours seemed to take all focus to her gorgeous, flawless face. And everyone else seemed to notice it too, as a Ravenclaw actually missed the carriage door, and fell behind it for his distraction. Everyone seemed to be focused on the girl, from the over bearing, entrance men to the vicious rumouring of the women. Getting to Hogwarts was emotionally draining for her two companions, for they were rather embarrassed by the stares and kept trying to hide. But they eventually made it to the Gryffindor table without being mauled or harassed too much. Once there, the star of the moment soaked up the continuous attention, batting her eyelashes and flirting with some of the boys at her table. She didn't even seem to notice when Dumbledore stood up to begin his spiel. 

"I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all those who do not wish to die a painful death…" blah blah blah. I assure you there is nothing there that you haven't heard over and over already. Eventually, the food appeared on the table.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said, blindly trying to slap her shoulder, the food apparently making him forget his shock. "I think they've added some new formations of mashed potatoes. I think they even have a few breakfast foods here! Hey, Hermione?" Ron frowned at his friend's empty spot.

"Hey, 'Arry, did you see where she went?" Ron asked the boy beside him. Harry frowned as he saw it too.

"No. Where could she be?"

Drowning in her own visions,  
She's begging the past to stay behind  
A black cat in the night,  
And there's a black cat in that sky, sky

"Hm…" Hermione grinned at the Hufflepuff she had up against the wall, watching his expression go from scared, to nervous, to blissful. "You know.." she whispered seductively in his ear. "If you don't mind missing dinner, we could have some… fun." She said the last word slowly, giving a little like at… what'shisface's ear. She didn't know his name, but it didn't matter. She'd forget all about him after tonight.

Because that's the way they all were. All of them

Except for one.

_We're digging, we're digging up the past_

_To cross it, cross it, to cross that line _

_To bury, to bury, to bury it, _

_One last time_

_And offered is advice to you but all you do is fake it_

_I know that pain inside the truth but you just got to shake it_

_Mother, and she's only yours tonight, mother, _

_Oh she never cries, mother,  
But I know there's hurt inside, mother, Julia_

_Sweet Sweet Julia_

-'Julia' By Our Lady Peace

_                                                                                 ***_

K, what did you think? I think I'll continue it, but what did the rest of you think? Any suggestions, comment, flames, death threats?  I'll hear them all out. The next chapter will be a bit longer, hopefully. But I have a lot of stuff to work on, so it might be a while.


End file.
